Lo Conozco Bien
by Hukarovi Yanoki
Summary: Akane y Ukyo se hacen mutuamente compañia ante la pena de perder a Ranma ante una persona que nunca esperaron.


**LO CONOZCO BIEN**

_**Nota del traducctor **_:Si te gusta esta historia y quieres escribirle a su autor, no me acurdo como se llama, pero te advierto que el solo habla/lee ingles y si tu no sabes ingles puedes escribirme a mi el traductor, mi E-mail es hukaroviyanokiyahoo.com yo soy el encargado de llevar esta historia a latinoamerica y respondere todas sus dudas que surjan en la historia.

* * *

[Abriendo en Ucchan, cubierto de oscuridad. O casi, hay una luz en la ventana superior. Hacemos un paneo desde arriba y entramos al cuarto, al parecer un área de vida de alguna clase. En una mesa, una vela con una débil luz, está UKYO, mirando un vaso con un poco de licor sin nombre y al parecer bebiendo algo. Parece estar alguien en la silla delante de ella. Hacemos un paneo encima, y nos sorprendemos de encontrar que es AKANE, en una posición similar. Las dos están bebiendo juntas, pero realmente no se confiezan mucho, perdidas en sus propios pensamientos. Finalmente, Akane levanta su cabeza, mira a Ukyo con una expresión desanimada. Incluso en su propia desesperación, ella siente una necesidad de intentar y de hacer sentir mejor a Ukyo, después de todo, ambas ahora han perdido, ¿Qué hay de bueno en pelear? Ella comienza a cantar.] 

[Mientras Akane canta, hacemos lentamente una toma profunda en su ojo, hasta que estamos viendo venir sus recuerdos con la canción.] 

**AKANE:** _Nada es tan bueno eternamente._

[Las escenas de momentos tiernos entre ella y Ranma, un vistazo, un acto noble, la vez que ellos se tomaron de la mano al regresar del bosque.] 

_La situacion perfecta debe ir mal_

[Diversos recuerdos ahora, tirando un golpe a Ranma, pateandolo hacia el cielo, gritandole.] 

_Pero todo esto nunca me previno  
Desea más lejos mucho más lejos por más tiempo_

[Mientras Ranma se recupera, vemos una sombra agacharse para ayudarlo a levantarse.] 

_Mirando de nuevo a lo que pude hacer diferente  
Ganar algunos momentos más, ¿Que pueden decir?_

[La escena de la distancia cada vez mayor del amor que Ranma siente por Akane que se desvaneciendo gradualmente. Su cólera es consolidada simplemente por esto, y vemos más violencia. De nuevo, alguien ayuda a Ranma a levantarse fuera de pantalla.] 

_Pero tomó tiempo para entender al hombre  
Ahora por lo menos lo conozco lo conozco bien_

[Corte al dojo. Vemos a Kasumi, Soun, y Akane que reaccionaban por completo en shock, en Akane particularmente tiene una mirada en su rostro del dolor, de cólera, y de miedo, pero especialmente de una completa traición.] 

[De nuevo en el Ucchan. Akane ahora está llorando libremente, y es Ukyo quien conforta.] 

**AKANE:** _¿No es bueno?_  
**UKYO:** _Oh tan bueno_  
**AKANE:** _¿Él no esta bien?_  
**UKYO:** _Oh tan bien_  
**AKANE:** _No es una locura  
¿Él no puede ser mío?_  
**UKYO:** _¿Él no puede ser mío?_  
**AKANE:** _Pero al final él necesitaba  
Un poco más de m  
Confiansa_  
**UKYO:** _Él necesita su fantasía  
Y libertad  
_ **AKANE:** _Lo conozco tan bien._  
**UKYO:** _Lo conozco tan bien._

**AKANE:** _¿No es bueno?  
**UKYO:** __Oh tan bueno  
**AKANE:** ¿Él no esta bien?  
**UKYO:** Oh tan bien  
**AKANE:** No es una locura  
¿Él no puede ser mío?  
**UKYO:** ¿Él no puede ser mío?  
**AKANE:** Pero al final él necesitaba  
Un poco más de m  
Confiansa  
**UKYO:** Él necesita su fantasía  
Y libertad  
**AKANE:** Lo conozco tan bien._  
**UKYO:** Lo conozco tan bien. 

[El llanto de Akane se ha retardado, y Ukyo ahora es la unica que está con la mirada lejana en sus ojos. Realizamos otro close-up.] 

**UKYO:** _Nadie en su vida está contigo constantemente  
Nadie está completamente a tu lado_

[La familiar escena de un Ranma de seis años de edad que se despide desde un carro mientras que Ukyo corre llorando detras de él.] 

_Y aunque movi mi mundo para estar con él  
La brecha entre nosotros es demasiado grande_

[Esta vez, es Ukyo que esta golpeando a Ranma con su gran espátula.] 

[Oímos a Akane en el fondo, del exterior de la "secuencia de recuerdos".] 

**UKYO:** _Miro hacia atras  
**AKANE:** __Miro hacia atras  
**UKYO:** Lo que pude  
**AKANE:** Las cosas de pude hacer  
**UKYO:** Hacer diferente_  
**AKANE:** De algun otro modo 

[Ukyo está escuchando a Ranma, con una mirada de incredulidad y dolor en su rostro. Vemos a Ranma, también triste pero decidido, hablando suavemente con ella.] 

_Aprendiendo sobre el hombre  
Antes de que cayera  
Era solamente un poco  
Descuidada tal vez_

[Una boda estilo occidental. Estamos mirando a las audiencias. Todos parecen bastante feliz (Shampoo y Kodachi están perceptiblemente ausentes), pero Akane y Ukyo aún parecen estar en un estado de shock.] 

_Pero yo era  
Aún tan  
Joven entonces  
Ahora por lo menos  
Ahora por lo menos  
Lo conosco bien  
Lo conosco lo conosco bien  
Lo conosco lo conosco bien_

[Akane y Ukyo (en la boda) comienzan a sollozar. Nosotros lentamente hacemos un paneo sobre la pareja - Ranma - y la novia - Nabiki.] 

_¿No era bueno?  
Oh tan bueno  
Él no estaba bien  
Oh tan bien  
No es una locura  
¿Él no será mío?  
¿Él no será mío?_

[Corte de nuevo a la escena de la golpiza de Akane - es Nabiki que ayuda a Ranma a levantarse. Ella le pone algunos vendajes, y después extiende su mano. Él le paga.] 

**AKANE & UKYO:**  
_Yo no se  
¿Como ocurrio?  
Si supiera como empezo  
¿Porqué cai aparte?_

[Vemos más escenas de Ranma siendo ayudado por Nabiki - después de un tiempo ella deja de cobrarle. Los vemos hablar en la habitación de ella, vemos a ella (más importante) abrirse a él. Entonces una noche vemos que Ranma no sale de la habitación.] 

**UKYO:** _¿No era bueno?  
¿Él no estaba bien?  
**AKANE:** No es una locura  
¿Él no será mío?  
**UKYO:** ¿Él no será mío?_

[Vemos a Ranma y Nabiki explicar su amor a la familia - reacciones como antes. Vemos la boda otra vez, esta vez llegamos al beso. Lleno de amor y pasión, dos personas que genuinamente han llegado a conocerse.] 

_Pero al final él necesito un  
Poco más de m  
Confiansa  
Él necesita sus  
Fantasías y libertad_

[Vemos a Ranma, con una mochila, listo a dejar el dojo. Nabiki también está usando una mochila, y ella parece contenta de acompañar a Ranma. Los vemos lentamente alejarse caminando.] 

_Lo conosco tan bien  
Tomó tiempo para entenderlo_

[Vemos a Akane y Ukyo que miran a la pareja irse. La realidad de la situación finalmente las golpea.] 

[Corte de nuevo a Ucchan. El licor se a terminado, y las dos mujeres están mirando fijamente absolutamente nada, intentando levantar sus rostros.] 

**AMBAS:**  
_Lo conozco tan bien_

**[El Fin]**


End file.
